Rise of a Star
by KarmicWarlord
Summary: Conner Reynolds has lived a normal life and always wanted some action in his life. His answers were later called when a supposedly "fake" TV Company of Total Drama decides to bring him back into Season 1. How will Connor fare with his new knowledge? "Eh, what the heck, I'm bored." Self Insert.
1. A Star's Beginnings

**Hey guys, KarmicWarlord here! I'm back from vacation and coming back with a new story for you all. So basically, I have so much free time that I was to write not one, not two, but THREE chapters for this. This was interesting concept to try and actually made a draft on this a few years but never got around to finish it. Now without further ado, let's start! **

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." I called out to my mother as I went inside my house after returning from my last day of school, commencing summer vacation for me after feeling like years since the last one.

"Kitchen." She called out as I went over to the kitchen to find her at the counter, looking at some envelopes in her hands. She had long black hair curled up in a ponytail, had blue eyes, a red shirt, and gray fleece pants. This was Evelyn Reynolds, my mother and probably one of the coolest ones to ever have.

"Hey honey, how was your last day?" She asked as she looked up from her letters to greet me.

"It was fine, but those final exams are going to be the death of me eventually." I answered as she laughed and put a hand on her hip.

"Well, it wouldn't have to be the death of you if you could actually stay awake." She teased as I laughed along with her. Yeah, I have a bad habit of doing that.

"Oh yeah, something came in the mail for you." Evelyn said as she pushed an big envelope to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't know. The mailman who gave it to me said that from whoever sent it said to not open it until your son does." She explained as I raised a brow at that.

"That's a little strange." I said.

"I know but it must be important." She agreed as I took the envelope and opened it to reveal a letter. It said:

_To Connor Reynolds,_

_If you're reading this, then you have selected to participate in the new hit reality TV show of Total Drama in Canada as our first American contestant. You and 21 other competitors from Canada will compete in challenges and the last one standing will win $100,000. Usually, we would have made do an audition tape to show to us so in order for you to compete, make an audition tape, send it to the email address below this letter, and we will give you an answer within the next day._

_From the CEO of Total Drama_

I blinked a few times when I saw this.

"_Total Drama? I thought it was only a cartoon show. But why the hell would the CEO give me something like this. This doesn't look fake since it even has an email and has the same logo as the show." _I thought, trying to wrap my head around this.

"So what is it?" My mother asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's about me entering in a reality TV show called Total Drama." I answered as my mom looked at me in shock.

"Total Drama? I think I heard about that. According to one of my friends at work, they have a friend in Canada who told me about this new show that'll apparently "change reality TV as we know it". Evelyn explained.

"But I thought it aired like 12 years ago?" I asked her as it did air around 2007.

"Not from what Jess told me." She stated as that surprised me but shook it off.

"_Questions for later." _I thought.

"So anything else in that letter?" She asked.

"Yeah, apparently its in Canada and the winner will walk away with 100 grand." I explained as she widened her eyes.

"100 grand huh? That's a lot of cash." She said.

"Yeah, and I have to make an audition tape if I want to get in." I explained further.

"What, I thought you were already in?" She asked.

"I was, but they want me to do one so I can get in." I said as my mom put her hand on her chin.

"I see." Evelyn said, taking all of this information in before saying, "so do you want to do it?" And that was when I got silent. Should I do this? Total Drama was supposed be a fictional show and now for some reason turned real, like something out of a fanfiction. It just can't be real. But this letter sounds way too official for it to be fake. If it is real then… Guess I'll do it.

If this is really is true, then I know all the episodes that happen during Island, Action, World Tour, and the even the shitfest that was All Stars and how everything will go down. I can use this to my advantage. Hell, I can win the 100 grand if I play my cards right. With that in mind, I've made my decision.

"Yeah, I guess I want to try this. Sounds fun anyways" I answered as she smirked.

"Great, it's about time you get to do something productive over the summer. All you do is laze around." She said.

"I do not!" I exclaimed as she gave me the "Really?" look.

"Okay fair point, but only because I have nothing else to do." I shot back as she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Well, okay then, now go try and film that audition tape." She ordered as I did just that and went upstairs and into my room.

"Alright, let's do this." I muttered to myself as I sat down on my chair with my desktop in front of me. After setting some things up and powering on the video camera, I pressed the record button and begun my audition tape.

"{Clears throat} Hello, the name is Connor Reynolds, and I want to join Total Drama is because I'm from America so having someone from here might be cool. That, and I'm also bored right now so I need something to do. I love it here truly but there isn't anything exciting going on and- "I was interrupted when someone kicked open my door.

It was a 12-year-old girl with long brown hair like mom only she didn't have it in a ponytail, a green shirt, and blue shorts on. This was Claire Reynolds, my little sister, and she looks excited for some reason.

"Uh, Claire- "But was interrupted once again when she ran up to me.

"Connor you didn't tell me you were going to Canada, that's so cool, are you going to collect stuff for me- "She kept going on and on until she pounced on me as I turned off the recording as she pounced on me.

"Tell me dangit!" Claire yelled at me as I tried calming her down.

"Woah woah calm down Claire. I was going to tell you." I reassured her as she huffed but let me go anyways.

"Sorry, when mom told me you were going to Canada, I just got all excited since this must be a big thing for you." She explained.

"Well yeah it kinda was. I was doing an audition tape when you rushed in here." I said as she looked sad.

"Sorry." She muttered in embarrassment as I hugged her.

"Don't worry Claire, I'm sure I'll get in." I reassured her as she hugged me back.

"If you say so bro." She said as she let go. "So what do you do now?"

"Just have to send it to him and they'll reply tomorrow." I explained.

"Cool, well good luck bro!" She exclaimed as she skipped out of my room before popping her head back in "Also, mom wants me to tell you she's ordering pizza." And with that she left. While, it's great we're getting pizza, still need to focus on the tape. So after making sure, it was recorded, I send it to the email that was assigned at the bottom of the letter and bam! Done.

"Now let's see what happens next."

* * *

**{The Next Day}**

"So what you're saying is that you've been invited to a tv show in Canada to do challenges and if you win, you get $100,000?" My friend, Brady, explained as we we're chatting over our microphones while playing Rainbow Six Siege.

"Yeah pretty much." I answered as I dodged some bullets and then started firing.

"Dude, that's really cool." Brady said in excitement. "When do you get that message?"

"It should be around today." I answered and as soon as I did, my phone dinged, signaling a message was sent to my desktop.

"Holy crap, it's here." I said in shock. "Hey, see if you can get the others to facetime me and we can look at this together."

"Sure, got ya." Brady said as we closed off the game and I went to check my desktop to see I did get a message. It said:

_To Connor Reynolds_

_We've gotten your audition tape and you are now eligible to compete. You have until tomorrow to get whatever items you want to bring with you {except firearms}, get to the airport by 12PM, and take it to Muskoka, Canada. Our associate will meet you at Muskoka and will help you get to the site to compete. I wish you good luck and hope you win._

_From the CEO of Total Drama._

So with this, I'm officially in. I'm actually getting really excited about this. I was cut off from my thoughts when I alerted that my friends were on. I hopped on to video chat where 4 people were waiting for me.

The guy on the top left corner was Brady from earlier. He had messy black hair with an orange tint on the tips of his hair, brown eyes, has a scar on his left cheek, and had white shirt on. The guy on the top right corner is Percy and he has combed black hair, green eyes with glasses, and had on a gray t-shirt.

The girl on the bottom left was Katrina who had brown hair with bangs at the side of her eyes, green eyes, and had on a white shirt. And the girl on the bottom girl was Isabelle who had brown hair that was tied up in a bud, blue eyes, and a pink shirt.

"Hey guys." I greeted as the others all gave their respective greetings.

"So Brady told us about what happened. That's so cool that you're going to be on TV Connor." Katrina said happily.

"Well, technically its going to be aired in Canada at first." Percy corrected as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh don't be such a nerd Percy, besides Connor here can finally answer the age-old question if Canadians are nice." Brady joked as I chuckled.

"Ignoring him, I'm really glad you can get out and do this." Isabelle said, ignoring the "Hey!" from Brady. "We will all be wishing you luck."

"Thanks guys, gonna miss talking to you for a bit." I said, truly am going to miss them.

"So when do you go?" Katrina asked.

"Well they said I have to be at the airport by tomorrow and by 12, so I won't miss my flight." I answered.

"Isn't that a little too soon?" Brady asked.

"Nah, I think I can pack anything I need within a day and the airport isn't the far from me." I answered.

"Well in any case, we should leave you to pack. Good luck Connor." Percy said as the others all said their goodbyes as well as they got off of video chat. I sighed as I logged off as well. I going to miss them but maybe I make some new friends over in Total Drama like Geoff or Cody, well depending which team I'm on.

In any case I told my mom about the letter and begun to pack for the trip.

* * *

**{Another Day Later}**

"Now you sure you have everything you need." Evelyn asked.

"I'm sure Mom, trust me." I answered. We were both at the entrance to the airport as I had a backpack on my back.

"Alright, now listen to me. You're going to a whole new country, but I expect you to be on your best behavior. I'll know since you'll be on tv. Give it your all and remember: Don't be brought down by others. Understand." She said as I nodded.

"I promise mom." I promised.

"Good. I love you Connor. Good luck okay." She said as she gave a tight hug and one last kiss.

"Love you too mom." I said back as I said my goodbyes to her and went inside the airport, leaving behind my mother who was trying her best not to cry. Don't worry mom. I'll win this.

* * *

**{4 Hours Later}**

Well, here we are. Muskoka, Ontario and where Total Drama will be head. Well not on the mainland, but somewhere on an island. After getting off and getting my backpack, I walked out of the entrance of the airport and looked around. They must have been waiting for me around here somewhere.

I then noticed a black car with the same Total Drama Logo on its door with what looked like a skinny man who was about the same height as me.

"_Must be him."_ I thought as I walked over to him as he noticed me.

"Hello. Are you Connor Reynolds?" The man asked.

"Yes sir, that's me." I answered.

"Good, my name is Ricky. It's nice to meet you." Ricky greeted as he extended his hand as I shook it.

"Um, nice to meet you." I greeted back as I noticed his happy gesture.

"_Wow, guess Canadians are nice here." _I thought, surprise that the first Canadian I meet is nice.

"Well since the competition starts tomorrow, you have to stay at a hotel since it's getting late. So I'm here to take you to it." Ricky explained as he opened the passenger door for me. I entered in and he started to drive us to the hotel. The ride was short and sweet as he brought to a nice-looking hotel.

"Alright, you're already checked in. Just see the host and he'll give you the key to your room." Ricky instructed.

"Okay, but what about tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Oh right, all the crew members will on the site so I can't pick you up. However, I'll give you this GPS to help find your way to harbor where you'll be taken to the island. It's just a few blocks away from here." He explained as he tossed me a GPS. "Also, be there be around 11."

"Got ya. Thanks Ricky." I thanked.

"No problem. I have a good night." He said as he drove off into the dark distance. With that out of the way, I went inside, which looked more better on the inside than the outside, got my key, which was on the 6th floor, and went into my room, which looked all clean and tidy.

I sat my backpack down and laid in the comfy bed and started thinking about what's to come tomorrow. I'm going to compete on Total Drama Island, a show where I thought it to be fictional, actually coming to life and now I'm competing in it. Need to think of a game plan.

Since I know what challenges are going to happen, I can use and be able to help whatever team I'm on to win challenges and when the merge happens, I'll just play it low until like the final 6 while all the others get eliminated. Now just need to think about what to do with Heather.

Little did I know I started to doze off from being tired on the flight and the car ride here and soon enough, I fell asleep.

* * *

I was jolted awake from when I heard my clock go off as I sat up from where I slept. I turned the alarm and looked at the time. 9AM. So I still got time left. I also noticed I went to sleep with the same clothes I wore yesterday, my blue and white V-neck shirt with black shorts.

"Should really change out of this…" I muttered to myself as I got out of bed and did the daily morning routine and started change into a different attire. I put on a white t-shirt that covered my necklace I that got from my grandfather before he passed away around my neck, a lime green hoodie to go over it, some jeans and red and black sneakers. Deciding I look right and it's only 9:30 right now, I grabbed my backpack and decided to leave early.

I decided to give my key to host and headed off to my destination. I walked down the street past the sorta of busy sidewalks as I looked at my GPS to show me where to go. It was then I noticed a commotion down the street.

"Hey, hands off that my hot-dog!" A man who looked around 40s yelled to the other guy who a bit shorter than him.

"I ordered this one get your stinkin' own." The shorter man yelled back as then the taller man tackled him for some reason as it the others tried to break it up.

"_Ok, so maybe I was wrong that all Canadians were nice." _I thought to myself watching the scene as two police officers broke them up. Well then again, people like Duncan, Courtney, Heather are far from nice when they were first introduced and… yeah kinda was wrong on my first impressions.

Anyways, I traveled a few blocks and then finally made to the dock where I saw a orange and white colored speedboat parked next to the dock. On that dock was a man with black shades on, probably something professional.

"Excuse me sir, is this the place?" I asked the man.

"Are you Connor Reynolds?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes, I am." I answered as he lifted his glasses up a bit, revealing his teal eyes before lowering them.

"Yeah you're him. Since you're here early, you just going to have to wait until you're ready. The producers want you to come in last so they can shock value." He explained as I raised a brow but shrugged anyways. I got on the yacht and waited for my time to go. When 11AM arrived while I was playing on my phone, the man yelled from the dock.

"Ok kid, you're up!" The man yelled as the yacht started to speed away from the dock and started made its way to the Island. I stood up as I cracked my shoulders.

"This is going to be interesting." I said to myself, really to compete on and reeling myself to win this. Look out Total Drama, here comes Connor!

* * *

**And Connor is off to Total Drama! Now for this chapter I had to figure how to self-canonically put Connor in here since the show ended like 4 years ago but so I decided to put this around the time of 2017 so that by that the time All Stars end, it'll be 2019. Now how will Connor fare next chapter? Guess you gotta the next chapter I uploaded.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Pt 1

The camera shows the viewers a dock that was surrounded by water and a few small rocks. But then a man appeared who looked like in his 40s with raven black hair, wore a blue loose buttoned up shirt with a white undershirt, brown pants and sneakers, flashing a very wide smile at the camera.

"Yo! Were coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa! Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Mclean. Dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!" Chris exclaimed as he walked down the dock.

"So here's the deal. 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks here at a crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every 3 days, one team will either win a reward or watch as their fellow team member walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the boat of losers, hehe, and leave Total Drama Island for good." He explained as the camera then switches to where a campfire and 11 stumps are.

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremony where every 3 days all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Chris said as he ate the marshmallow from the stick and threw the stick behind him. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded cheesy tad boy fame and a small fortune which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they have to battle…"

"Black flies…" {Shows a bunch of black flies}

"Grizzly bears…" {Shows grizzly bear roars at the said black flies}

"Disgusting camp food…" {Shows a maggot with a face that said, "Hey now."}

"And each other." Chris finished as he was back on the dock but the camera then shows another camera showing multiple camera around the camp. "Every moment will be captured with one of the hundreds of camera situated all over camp."

"Who will struggle under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

The yacht was closing in on the island as I seen it get bigger and bigger with every second. I took in a deep breath.

"_Remember Connor, just be yourself and don't act weird in front of them." _I thought, mentally preparing myself as the yacht finally arrived on the island as it stopped. Taking one last deep breath, I stepped off the yacht and onto the dock.

"Alright everyone, meet our last camper and from out of states, Connor!" Chris announced as I look at Chris and then back at the campers at the end of the dock. Beth, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Lindsay, Heather, Tyler, Duncan, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie & Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, & Izzy. For some reason I'm only counting 21. Where's Justin?

"_More questions for later." _I thought as I decided to greet them all.

"Sup." I greeted.

"Sup Connor. Ready for show the world what you've got?" asked Chris as I gave him a raised brow.

"As long it's not anything that'll threatened my life, I think I'm golden." I answered as I went over to the end of the dock with the others all while Chris snickered to himself. However, Owen ran up to me and started to shake my hand.

"I'm Owen! Nice to meet you man!" Owen greeted with a big smile as I got a bit nervous and shocked from the action but played along.

"Um… Nice to meet you too Owen." I greeted back a bit shyly as I groaned in my head.

"_Focus Connor. They're just new people. If you can make friends back home, you can make friends here." _I reminded myself.

"Alright, first things first. We need a group photo for the promo. Everyone on the end of the dock." Chris ordered as we all filed up in front of the dock to take the group photo. I stood right next to Owen and Eva as I folded my arms and flashed a smile. Chris jumped on the yacht I was on and pulled out a camera.

"Okay, 1… 2… 3- "Chris clicked the button, but it did nothing. "Oops, forgot the lenses cap." He took it off. "Alright, hold that pose. 1… 2- Oh wait, cards full. Hold on." Chris said as the others were getting annoyed.

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze." Leshawna said as she rolled her eyes. That's when I realize something important.

"_Oh no." _

"Got it. Okay, everyone say "Wawanakwa!" Chris said.

"Wawanakwa!" Everyone but me yelled out and as soon as we did, the dock collapsed from all the weight it was holding and send us into the water.

"_How the hell did I even forget that!?" _I thought angrily to myself as I swam up for air like the others.

"Okay guys, dry off and be at the campfire pit in 10." Chris said as the others all swam to land and begun to dry off.

While I was twisting my hoodie to get all the water out, I began thinking about the disappearance of Justin. Did I replace him somehow? That I took his place in this game? And that meant in this season, he was booted 4th by Heather getting others to vote for him instead of her when she read Gwen's diary out to the world. Have to stop that from happening if I want to go far.

After everyone got dried off to an extent, we all went over to the campfire pit and gather around in a huge group as I stood near DJ & Katie in the front. With that, Chris arrives and begins to explain the rules.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, you dig?" He asked as the others looked at each other, some skeptical about the "friend" part. I'm more skeptical about Heather and Duncan than the others. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win $100,000!"

Then Duncan spoke up. "Excuse me, will what the sleeping arrangements be? Because I want to request a bunk under her." He said as he jabbed his finger at Heather, making her flinch.

"They're not co-ed, are they?" Heather asked fearfully.

"No, girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other." Chris answered, some of the girls sighing in relief when he said that. Then Lindsay raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have the cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked. Oh Lindsay, you dumb yet beautiful blonde, never change.

"Ok you are but that's not really how things work here. And it's Chris." Chris said, correcting her.

"I have to be with Katie, or, I'll die!" Katie said as she held her BFF's hands.

"And I'll break out in hives, it's true." Sadie added as I rolled my eyes. Those two are just leeches and are so dependent on each other. It's a miracle how Sadie survived without her when she was voted off. Hell, can I see why these two were in future seasons.

"This cannot be happening." Gwen complained, looking absolutely miserable. Then Owen hugged Gwen and Tyler's heads.

"Oh come on guys, it's like a big sleepover." Owen said happily.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler whispered to him as the three of us noticed Duncan having a deer in a headlock.

"_Where did that deer even come from?" _I asked to myself but decided not to ask out loud.

"Here's the deal. We're going to slip you into two teams. If I call your name out, stand over there." Chris said as he held out a sheet of paper. "Gwen. Trent. Heather. Cody. Lindsay. Beth. Katie. Owen. Leshawna. Connor. And Noah. From these moment on, you're officially known as… the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced as he threw the Owen the Gopher flag.

"Yeah! I'm a gopher, woo!" Owen cheered. So I'm on Screaming Gophers. Well, guess being stuck with Heather is better than being stuck with punk boy Duncan and in the future uptight Courtney. But still, I gotta watch out for her. She's a huge threat and I gotta stay low on her radar for now.

"The rest of you over here. Geoff. Bridgette. DJ. Tyler. Sadie. Izzy. Courtney. Ezekiel. Duncan. Eva. And Harold. Move, move, move!" Chris ordered.

"But Katie's a gopher, I have to be a gopher!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Sadie was it? Come on, I'm sure it'll be okay." Courtney said, trying to cheer her up as she lead her away.

"This is so unfair! I'll miss you Katie." Sadie cried out.

"I'll miss you too!" Katie called back. Jesus, you're going to be on the same team soon, get over it. Well they don't know, but can they at least just spend at least a minute not calling for each other.

"You guys will be official known as… The Killer Bass!" Chris announced as Chris tossed Harold the Bass flag.

"It's awesome. It's like, amazing." Harold said in amazement.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Chris said as he pointed to the outhouse confessional. "You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape in that outhouse with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know how you really feel. Or get something off your chest."

**Confession Starts**

**Gwen: Um… okay…. So far this sucks.**

**Lindsay {Her back turned, not finding the camera.} I don't get it, where's the camera guy?**

**Duck: {Shows Duck putting on lipstick}**

**Owen: {Looks serious} Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say. {He then farts and starts to laugh}**

**Confession Ends**

"All right, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins." Chris said as he lead to where we'll be stay for 8 weeks and show us two cabins.

"Gophers you're in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west." Chris said as I started heading to where the boy side of the cabins are.

"_Okay Connor, you can do this. Make friends, eliminate Heather first chance you get, and maybe, just maybe, you can be able to win this thing." _I thought to myself as I went inside the bedrooms and look just like in the show: Real crappy but nice enough for me to sleep in. I decided to stay in the lower bunk next to window since I'm afraid I may fall from the upper bunk. Also, staying away from Owen in different beds since I really don't want to get crush if he falls thru or farts and kills us all.

While, I was plugging in my charger I noticed Trent putting his guitar case right next to his bed. Well, now or never I suppose.

"Nice guitar." I commented to Trent as he looked my way.

"Thanks, my grandfather got this for me as a birthday present. You into music too?" Trent asked.

"Well, I did play the clarinet in middle school and played cymbals in my high school's band. I could never be able to play a guitar though." I said as he chuckled.

"Well it's hard at first yeah, but with enough experience you can pull it off. But still, you had it way better than me." Trent said.

"Please, the clarinet was easy to use once you gotten use to it and cymbals you just crash them." I explained my reasoning.

"Well I'm sure you'll get there." He said as he raised his hand. "I'm Trent."

"Connor. Nice to see I can actually talk to someone from a different country." I said, relived that I can at least make some talk with these guys.

"Oh yeah, Chris said you were from out of states. Are you from the U.S?" Trent asked.

"Yep, good ol' U.S. of A. Don't worry, people over there aren't jerks as they made us to believe." I joked as Trent laughed.

"You're not so bad man. It'll be nice to hang with you." Trent said.

"You too man." I said back.

**Confession Starts**

**Connor: {I sigh in relief} Phew, honestly thought I was going into this competition with not being able to make at least one friend here. Trent seems cool, so I'm okay with him. I wasn't keen on making friends at my school except my close ones: Brady, Percy, Katrina, & Isabelle. Here, I want to be known well here. Except for the punk and the diva, I just don't like the vibes they are giving off.**

**Confession Ends**

Suddenly, we all heard Lindsay crying out about something.

"What was that?" Trent asked.

"That sounded like that Lindsay girl." I said as I already knew why but they don't need to know. Me, Trent, Owen, & Noah all peeked our heads out of the door to see the commotion.

"Wow. I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys, know what I mean." He laughed as me, Trent, and Noah looked at each other. Really Owen? We went back inside not saying another word.

"I mean no, I didn't mean it like that." Owen immediately said as we went back, realizing his error. "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them-uh I mean…" He stopped when I said to him:

"Owen dude, you seem nice and all, but next time, think before you speak next time." I told Owen as he nodded.

"Finally someone can I agreed with in this stupid place." Noah agreed surprisingly as he laid in his bed, reading a book. He may be insufferable at first but come season 3 and he'll be fan favorite. You just watch Noah. Then Cody started to come in with his stuff, spitting a bit of grass out of mouth before coming in.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Trent asked.

"Well, I tried to swoon that beautiful goth girl Gwen with my mainly charms but she kicked me out. Guess she likes playing hard to get." Cody said as he wrapped his hands around his head, retelling his tales.

"Or someone who can't take a clue." Noah chimed in with his cynical tone of his.

"Did the grass taste good?" Owen asked randomly. Before Cody could answer however, we all heard a loud scream that belonged to Lindsay.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"Don't know, let's check." I said as we all check the girl's side, already people over here looking at what the commotion was.

"Oh man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said as I look to see Lindsay up on a stool, fearing for her life as she looks down at the cockroach in horror.

"What is it? Kill it! Kill it!" Lindsay pleaded in fear as the cockroach made its way towards DJ in which he screamed and jumped onto Gwen's bed, crushing it with his weight.

"That was my bed." Gwen said as everyone has tried to either kill the damn thing or hide up on the upper beds. Then it all finally came to an end when Duncan pulled out an axe out of nowhere {Seriously, where the hell is he getting this?} and hacks the bug down the middle.

"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen said impressed by what Duncan did. While everyone calmed down, Tyler went up to Lindsay.

"If you ever see one of those things again, just let me know 'kay cause, you know, I can do that too." Tyler boasted as Lindsay looked at him sweetly as did him. Always like these two as the couple. They were the only one that didn't have to go thru any sort of backstabbing or betrayal between them.

"Pfft, they always go for the jocks." Duncan snorted.

"Where did you even find that?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"I don't know, found it." He answers casually. "Why? Wanna help me test it out?" I sighed.

"Duncan, was it? It's the first day plus I'm not even on your team. Why don't you use your insults on your teammates instead of someone you don't know?" I shot back as he raised a brow but sighs, leaving me alone. Yeah, that's right walk away. He thought I be easy prey for him. Guess again bitch.

After settling into our new beds, we all went to Mess Hall and lined up in a single file line, me being in between Lindsay and Eva, and meeting Chef Hatchet himself as the end.

"LISTEN UP! I SERVE IT THREE TIMES A DAY, AND YOU WILL EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY! NOW GRAB YOUR TRAYS, GET YOUR FOOD, AND SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN NOW!" Chef ordered as he mere yelling shook the roof of the hall. Man, I know he can be scary, but he is terrifying in real life.

"Excuse me, but will we be getting all of the natural food groups?" Beth asked fearfully.

"Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic really bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold added in.

"You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef yells at them as they both sped off with their, ahem, 'food'.

"…Have a cow." Owen said as he was talking about something to Noah but that didn't go unnoticed by Chef.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Chef yelled at them. "Come closer fat boy! I didn't hear you!"

"I, uh… really didn't say anything." Owen whimpered.

"I'm sure you didn't." I slowly went up the line when it was my turn. I swallowed my fear and asked him.

"So um, what exactly is this that you're serving?" I asked Chef, terrified but also really wanting to know what exactly this is.

"YOU WILL NOT QUESTION MY COOKING AMERICAN BOY! YOU WILL EAT WHAT I GIVE YOU!" Chef yelled, right in my face.

"No no no, I didn't mean anything offensive to you. I was just wondering that's all." I corrected myself

We locked eyes for a few seconds before saying, "Just take your food maggot." I nodded and quickly went over to my seat next to Cody and Beth. My god, that stare Chef gave me. It was like those stares Mom always give me when I either screw up or lie about something, which doesn't happen very often, but when she does… Creeps me the hell out.

Getting over my fear, I looked down at my slop and just… what the hell even is this is? This sure as hell can't be a literal food. I honestly don't want this is. All I know that it looks gross beyond belief. I looked at the others and they were just as grossed out as me.

Speaking of food, I noticed Chef was always loud and terrifying in this season but was a lot calmer around World Tour. Makes you wonder how this show can bring out the opposite of people.

For example on the good side: Gwen. Sure she was a loner and preferred to be that way at the beginning, but when she started hanging with other people, she started to break out of her shell and is a lot more social to others.

Then when Action came and when Gwen & Trent were put on different teams and when Trent would go on and on about the number nine, I always thought that Gwen should have at least talked to him to at least know why he was like this. But nope, she just let Trent be like that and which lead to their eventual break up and her getting his team to vote him off. Not a good sign.

Then World Tour… What the hell happened. She and Courtney were about to become good friends until Duncan the screen hog decides to come back and give Courtney the biggest fuck you ever by cheating on her with Gwen. AND SHE WAS OKAY WITH THIS AND DECIDED TO ALSO TREAT HER LIKE CRAP! Really need to stop that a.s.a.p.

And for the example of the bad side: Heather. From plotting, manipulating, backstabbing, you name it. She did all that and more to move onto into the game this season and to all receive a season's worth of karma by doing all those humiliating dare and eventually getting her hair shaved off.

But when Action and World Tour came, she was less… mean. Don't get me wrong, she was still herself but with all this other drama happening like with Leshawna in season 2 and Duncan and Gwen in season 3, she just was more chill in the later seasons and how she eventually won World Tour.

Now the big question: What will happen to me if I stay in this game long enough? Will I become a bigger asshole than Duncan or will I just stay the same?

I didn't get to finish that thought when Chris walked in to see us.

"Welcome to the main lodge." Chris announced.

"Yo my man, can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked and as soon as he said that, a large kitchen knife flew pass his face and embedded itself on the wall behind our table.

"Woah, that's cool G! Brown slop is cool, right guys?" Geoff asked us fearfully as we all nodded to appease the angered Chef who held another knife in his hands.

"Your first challenge begins… in one hour. And make sure to put on your swimsuits for this one" Chris said as he went off to go prepare the challenge.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked to DJ.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" DJ replied, feeling optimistic as I knew where this was going.

An hour later, we find ourselves standing on top of a large cliff looking down on the lake below.

"Ah shit." DJ cursed as I slowly shook my head at DJ. This is why you don't tempt fate.

* * *

**And Connor now is introduced to the roster and now going to participate in the cliff dive challenge. It would have harder for me to write this guys, but since I'm writing Total Drama Pokémon Exploration alongside this, I feel like it's a bit easier writing these guys.**

**Also, I was at first going to make it 23 campers with all 22 original with Connor added, but I decided to replace Justin with him since he really didn't do much in Island and was a lousy villain in Action so yeah, that's why. Will that make Connor a villain next season? Who knows, since I haven't gotten that far yet.**

**Will Connor jump or take the dreaded hat? Find out next chapter and I will see you all there!**


	3. Not So Happy Campers Pt 2

"Last time on Total Drama Island. 22 campers has signed up to spend 8 weeks right here in this crummy old summer camp. Then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers."

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be?" DJ asked.

An hour later.

"I did not sign up for this." Gwen said.

"I don't think any of us did." I added.

* * *

We all were standing on top of the cliff as many of them looked down in fear, I was as well, while others looked confident like Duncan & Eva. Oh, and they were not kidding when they said was this was 1,000-foot cliff cause it's a LONG way down to the water. And adding sharks to the mix and… yeah scary. I can see why most of them are legit terrified.

"Okay, this challenge is a three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot cliff into the lake." Chris instructed.

"Piece of cake." Bridgette commented with a smirk.

"_Wait for it…" _I thought, waiting for what Chris said next.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, hehe, man-eating sharks." Chris finished which made Bridgette looked down in fear.

"_And there it is. Jeez, first DJ and now Bridgette, who else wants to tempt fate." _I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area, which is pretty to be shark-free." Chris said.

"Excuse me." Leshawna said, feeling worried.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives. There are a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub!" Chris announced but we were still too terrified to cheer, so Chris continued explaining. "The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The loser will be sending someone home." Yeah, but at what cost Chris? Losing our lives.

"Alright Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Oh wow, so who wants to go first?" Bridgette asked everyone in which no one made a comment. Well, I could jump off first to prove to everyone that it's not scary but… don't want to appear too strong this early. And besides I think I saw one of the sharks looked my way and lick its fangs. Yeah, looks like I'm waiting.

"Hey don't sweat it guys, I heard only these shows make the interns do the stunts first to make sure its survivable." Owen said, trying to cheer us up. Well Owen, by the lack of the interns I saw in the last couple of hours, I'm pretty sure that's questionable. But I wasn't going to say that to him, don't want to make him lose his morale and not jump.

"Well, who's up?" Eva asked impatiently.

"Ladies first." Duncan said as looked at Courtney who looked at him with a glare.

"Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." Bridgette said, deciding to go as she jumped off the cliff and held a perfect diving pose all the way down into the safe zone. She waved up to the others as a boat came to pick her up.

"She made it! Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!" Tyler said as he got back a bit for a running start and took off running and jumped off, yelling cowabunga as he went down, but that was short lived when he hit one of the buoys on the safe zone, making all of us cringe in pain as he slid down into the water.

"Ouch, a miracle he survived that." I commented.

"No kidding." Trent said, agreeing. Eventually the other bass started dropping down some hollering in excitement like Geoff or some who doesn't seem fazed dropping into the lake like Duncan. However, DJ was hesitant.

"Nuh-uh. No way man. I'm not jumping." DJ stated, not going to jump.

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was a little kid." DJ answered.

"That's okay big guy. Unfortunately, that makes you a chicken, so you have to wear this for the rest of the day." Chris said as he put a chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Aw man, for real?" DJ asked as Chris made chickens noises in response. Don't worry DJ, I don't blame. Hell, I can't blame you for not jumping but this is what you get for jinxing yourself and the rest of us.

As DJ went down went down an escalator, which for reason magically appeared, Ezekiel was up and he scored a point for them. Then it was Harold and I soon as jumped, he landed nuts first, making them crunch so hard on impact, the entirety of the island heard that as Harold screamed in pain.

"Oh, I felt that from up here." Cody said, wincing from the sound.

"I tasted that from up here." I added, also wincing.

"What did it taste like?" Owen asked.

"Pain." I simply answered while Chris chuckled.

"Ooh, hate to see that happen." Chris said, as he enjoyed what happened earlier.

"Excuse me Chris. I have a medical condition." Courtney said.

"What condition?" Chris asked.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." Courtney answered, not wanting to jump.

"You can chicken out if you want but it might just your team the win. And then they'll hate you." Chris explained but Courtney smirked.

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen their team and I don't think 9 of them will jump." Courtney shot back as she looked our team. Yeah, smirk all you want Courtney, but that smirk isn't going to last long when we win.

"Alright, here's your chicken hat." Chris gave her the chicken hat and pulled out a clipboard. "Right, let's tally up the results. Hold on, that's 8 jumpers and 2 chickens. We're missing one." He then looked to see Katie & Sadie holding each other.

"I'm not jumping without Katie." Sadie said, clinging on to her lee- I mean BFF.

"We have to be on the same team Chris." Katie pleaded as they started saying please to him over and over again. Their voices and screams were like scrubbing chalk on a chalkboard, but this sounds like woman giving birth.

"I'll switch places with her." Izzy suggested. Oh thank god, thank you Iz.

"Alright fine. You're both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers." Chris said, finally caving into the twins' demands. They cheer as they both jumped off together, holding hands as Izzy move to our team.

"Alright, that's nine jumpers and two chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a cart to put your crates on." Chris said to them.

"Nice. Alright guys, who's up first?" Trent asked them as we all remained silent.

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather declared, finally breaking the silence.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Hello, national tv. I'll get my hair wet." Heather answered.

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen deadpanned

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lindsay response naively. Hmm, I know this may put me on Heather's bad side, but let's see if I can make her.

"Oh sure go ahead, don't jump. But here's the thing, if we lose this because of you not wanting to get your petty hair wet then we'll decide to send you home first. You wouldn't like that, now would you? And besides, do you really want wear that ugly chicken hat for the remainder of the day when you can easily blow-dry your hair in about 10 minutes." I told Heather.

All of the Screaming Gophers were silent when I finished as Heather looked shocked that I told her off like that. But Heather got off her shock and scoffed.

"Oh please, if you think you're so macho, then why don't you jump off first." Heather shot back with a smirk as the rest of the team waited for my next answer. I gave her a hardened glare.

"Guess I will." I shot back as all of the teams widen their eyes at my statement. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the end of the cliff and looked down.

"_You got this Connor; you can prove her wrong. Just don't die." _I thought to myself and, with a mighty yell, I sprinted towards the end and jumped off, starting to descend at a fast pace.

"HOOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYY BAAAAAALLLLLLSSSSSSSS!" I screamed in fear as I tried to target the safe zone and luckily, I landed there with a big splash. Everyone was watching in anticipation to see if I survived or not. Luckily, I swam up quickly and made it back to the surface, taking a big breath of air as I did. The Screaming Gophers, except Heather, were all cheered at my success and I cheered too.

"Wooooo! That's how you do it!" I cheered as the boat want to go get me and take me back to the mainland.

**Confession Starts**

**Trent: Wow, that was amazing. I don't know whether to call that brave or crazy.**

**Gwen: {She was wide-eyed} That was… shocking to say the least. He just told off Heather like that and jumped off the cliff just to prove her wrong. I gotta say… {She smirks} I'm impressed.**

**Leshawna: Oh man, did you see that Daddy's girl face when she got told off like that. White boy's okay in my book.**

**Izzy: Hey, I'm supposed to be one with the crazy schtick around here! But it was still cool though!**

**Confession Ends**

As the boat dropped me off, I got of it and dropped to all 4 on the grass, still visibly shaken from jumping from that high.

"Yo dude, that was radical brah." Geoff said to me as he and the other Bass walked over to me.

"Thanks…" I answered back, still winded from the splash.

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked worryingly but I put my hand up.

"No no, it's fine just… need a minute." I answered still trying to catch my breath. Meanwhile, back on the cliff, Heather still huffed and folded her arms.

"Whatever, I'm still not going to do it." Heather stated as she was about to chicken out if Leshawna didn't step in.

"Oh you're doing it." Leshawna declared, not letting Heather chicken out.

"Says who?!" Heather combated.

"Says me and that white boy who told you off. I'm not losing this challenge because you got your hair did you spoiled little daddy's girl!" Leshawna said as the Gophers back away from the two girls.

"Back off you ghetto glamour too-tight pants-wearing rap star wannabe!" Heather shot back.

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl reading peeking at high school prom queen."

The two were in a stare down until Heather says with a smirk. "…Well at least I'm popular."

The gophers at the comment while the others had neutral looks.

"You're jumping!" Leshawna growled.

"Make me!" Heather yelled back as Leshawna then proceeded to lift Heather up and throw her off the cliff herself. She screamed all the way down but managed to land in the safe zone.

"Leshawna! You are so dead!" Heather yelled from below after she recovered.

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" Leshawna yelled back. "Now I just hope I can hit it too." And after that, Leshawna jumped off after Heather, landing in the safe zone as well, smirking at Heather who glared at her back.

When two got back, I finally got my bearings and notice the two getting off.

"Wow Heather, glad to see you took my advice." I said with a smirk.

"Bite me." Heather stated as she walked away from us too.

"Don't listen to her white boy. She just mad her do all wet." Leshawna said, walking up to me as I shrugged.

"Eh, what can you do? Connor." I greeted.

"Leshawna. You have some guts, something I can appreciate." Leshawna said.

"Well I appreciate you throwing her down and proving my point." I said as we both shared a laugh. Meanwhile back up top again, it was Lindsay's turn, but she looked hesitant.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest?" Lindsay asked in fear.

"Hehe, yeah, hehe, no." Chris stated as he pushed Lindsay off and soon enough the other Gophers following suit, first Gwen who screamed for her life, Cody screaming like a little girl, Izzy being… Izzy, and Noah falling into the safe zone. Next up was Beth.

"I can't do it. I'm too skared." Beth whimpered as Chris pulls out the chicken hat. "I'm sworry!" Leshawna and Cody made chicken noises to insult her.

"That's like so lame. Right?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"Fully lame." Heather answered.

"Says the one who didn't want to jump." I butted in.

"Shut it!" Heather yelled back at me as Trent high fived Owen from back up.

"Let's do this!" Trent exclaimed as he jumped off, yelling in excitement, and landed in the safe zone next to Noah. Now all that's left is Owen.

"Okay Gophers, there's one person left! You guys need this jump for the win!" Chris yells thru his megaphone as he then turned to Owen. "No pressure dude." Owen sighed in relief from that. "Okay, there's pressure." And immediately tenses up again.

We all cheered for him to go, including Heather in her own way, as Owen push on his rubber floaties on his arms.

**Confession Starts**

**Owen: Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. You see the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer.**

**Geoff: I'm looking at this guy and thinking, "There's no way he's going to make it."**

**Gwen: I actually thought if he jumps this, he's gonna die.**

"Take a good run at this buddy. You can do this" Chris said, giving at least a bit of morale support to Owen, as he started walking to the other end of the cliff.

"I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now." Owen said to himself, not thinking he can do this. We all waited in anticipation to see if Owen could be able to pull it off. And after what felt like years, Owen, with a mighty war cry, ran all the way to the other side and jumped off, falling down.

"OHHHHHH CRRRRAAAAPPPPP!" Owen yelled as I then realized something horrific.

"Crap, guys take cover!" I yelled to the others but was too late as Owen made contact with the water, creating a mini tsunami, splashing us all of us on land and sending whoever was on water onto land, including the sharks. I landed right next to the crashed boat where Trent was while Owen started to cheer.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yeah, who's the man!" Owen cheered to himself as we did too.

"The winners! The Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced from the cliff.

"That was awesome dude." Trent praised him as Owen was looking around for something. "What's wrong?"

"I uh… think I lost my bathing suit." Owen answered as everyone groaned in disgust at the thought of that, myself included. Too much info dude, too much.

After Owen found his bathing suit, we all loaded our crates into our newly obtained carts and started treking thru the beach to our cabins. I paired up with Trent since he was my first friend here.

"How are you holding up?" Trent asked me.

"A lot better now. Really should have not jumped off without mentally prepping myself." I answered.

"But still, showing Heather wrong by actually jumping off first was still pretty crazy of you." Trent tells me.

"Please, anyone could have done it. Heck, if I probably didn't step in earlier, Leshawna probably would have thrown her off earlier." I said.

"But still, give yourself some credit dude. Not anyone can just tell someone off and jump off to prove a point." Trent said back as I hummed in agreement. Not anyone can.

"Thanks Trent."

"No problem man." After that talk, Izzy decided to sing "99 bottles of pop on the wall" as all the others started singing except me, since I didn't feel like it. We kept walking until finally reached our cabins.

"Hey look, there's the campgrounds." Beth called out.

"That was easy." Owen comments.

"I'm pleasantly surprised." Cody added.

"Well, we should hurry before the Bass here." I commented also.

"Why the rush?" Cody asked.

"Oh nothing, just really don't want someone to tempt fate again." I answered, remembering how DJ & Bridgette tempted fate, only making it worse. We unloaded our crates as Chris walked towards us.

"Screaming Gophers, you are the first ones here." Chris said, stating the obvious.

"No, really?" Noah said sarcastically to him.

"Are you going to waste more of our time, or do you have anything important to say?" Gwen asked impatiently.

"Well, I thought I just let you all open your crates and build your hot tub. But I decided that was too easy." Chris explained.

"What else could possibly make us do?" I asked, kinda knowing what's going to happen now.

"I decided that you will all be opening the crates with your mouths." Chris announced as we all groaned.

"But wouldn't we get rope burns if we do that?" Cody asked.

"Not my problem. Well have fun." Chris said as he left us to our challenge. We all begin to pull on the crates with our teeth with me and Izzy sharing a crate and let me tell ya, it's awful. The rope in your mouth taste like sandpaper rubbing against my precious taste buds. Well, better than Chef's food at least.

We kept pulling until we heard a snap in the crate.

"Hey, I think we've got it open." Izzy said thru her rope-filled mouth.

"Me too, we pull together on 3. 1… 2… 3!" With that, we both pulled with all our might and eventually the crate was pulled open from both sides, revealing parts for the hot tub. We both let go and moved our attention to the pain that was swelling. God, that hurt.

"Ow! I got rope burn on my tongue." Izzy complained, showing a brown line across her tongue and judging for how bad it hurts when I touch it, I had it as well.

"…Great." I muttered, "What did we get anyways?" Izzy looked at what we got as gasped.

"Oo! Oo! We got some wood and nails here!" Izzy exclaimed as she picked them up.

"Perfect. What else you guys got?" I asked the others as they skirmish thru their crates.

"I got some wood." Owen said to me, pulling it out.

"I got some tools here, a what looks like a pool liner." Trent also answers me as he pulls out some hammers and a pool liner. Great, our hot tub is coming together. Meanwhile, I noticed Heather & Lindsay going up to Leshawna and luckily in close enough to be in ear shot of what they are saying.

"Hey Leshawna, I just wanted to say I didn't mean to call you a rap-star wannabe. Also I love your earrings, they're pretty." Heather said to me, faking her niceness.

"Straight up? Well… I'm sorry for throwing you off the cliff like that." Leshawna apologized.

"It's okay, I needed a push. Truce?" Heather asked as she raised to her hand to her.

"Truce." Leshawna answered shaking her hand as I glared at the diva.

**Confession Starts**

**Connor: She thinks she so smart. I've dealt with her kind before. Always the snotty rich girl who thinks she's so hot they practically run the place, and everyone will listen to them. Well I got news for you Heather, that ain't gonna work on me.**

**Confession Ends**

We all continued to gather our materials when the Killer Bass finally arrived with their crates.

Hey, what's up guys?" Trent greeted the newly arrived team.

"Are you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked, popping out of a crate.

"They're getting a drink." Courtney asked, still having the chicken hat on but now her right eye is all pink and swollen.

"Yeah, if they drink with their butts." Harold whispered to Ezekiel who snickered. Then Leshawna noticed Courtney's swollen eye.

"Oooh, what happened to your eye girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Nothing, just an allergy." Courtney lied, not wanting her to find out.

"Thinks it getting worse." Ezekiel stated but was shut up by Courtney.

I blocked their conversation and just continued working on the hot tub as it was going along quite well. We passed tools, helped nail in the boards to support the hot tub, and passing water buckets to fill it up. Everything was going well. I wish I could say the same about the other team who don't look organized at all and are constantly fighting. No wonder they lost this challenge.

We finally finished up beautiful hot tub as Chris came over to inspect our hot tub and after a few moments he made his decision.

"This is an awesome hot tub!" Chris announced as we all cheered at his decision. For the Killer Bass's tub however… I don't think I can even call it that. It collapsed on Chris for not even a few seconds.

"Well I think we have a winner here… the Screaming Gophers!" With that, the Screaming Gophers cheered except me since I already knew that we were going to win. I feel bad for the Bass though, since they look absolutely defeated. But hey better luck in ep 4.

"We get to stayyy! We get to stayyy! We are so awesome! We won the contest!" Owen sang as I cringed at the sight.

"Owen for the love of god, put some clothes on!" I yelled at him as he flinched and ran off to go get his clothes. Great, now I got that stuck in my head forever now.

"Alright, everyone change out of their bathing suits and head to the mess hall in an hour for dinner. Killer Bass, I'll see you in the campfire pit at 8 while you Gophers get to party all night long." He explained. While everyone went their separate ways to go change, I have to do something about this rope burn on my tongue, it's irritating.

After getting the rope burn out to some extent, I went to go change out of my bathing suit and into my regular clothes and went into the dining hall to eat more slop. Joy.

I sat back down in my usual spot next to Cody and Noah and begun trying to eat the slop I was given. It was a bit quiet, so I decided to get a conversation going.

"So… first challenge sucked but we won today so I guess that's good." I told my team as I heard murmurs of agreements.

"You're telling me, I honestly thought we were all going to die today, jumping off that clif." Leshawna said, deciding to start the conversation.

"Yeah, not to mention also having to deal with this slop. Already one day and I want off this place." Gwen said, poking at her dinner.

"It tastes really good to me." Owen said as he was only one digging into his slop.

"Dude, how can you even like this stuff?" Trent asked him.

"It's because food should never be wasted. That's what my mom always tells me." Owen explained.

"If you can even call it that." Noah muttered as he noticed his slop move a bit.

"In any case, we need to keep up winning streak so we can't lose any challenges, right Lindsay-"

"No!" Lindsay shouted as she got up from her seat. All eyes were on her when she made that outburst as she realized that they were looking at her.

"N-No salt! There was no salt on the table. Bummer." Real smooth Lindsay. It's going to be common knowledge that these two would hook up sooner than later. Then we all noticed Ezekiel getting choked by Eva. Must have made those sexist comments. Poor guy. really wish I could have done something to prevent that, but I couldn't unless I make the others suspicious. But don't work Zeke, I promise you won't turn feral in World Tour. I promise.

After finishing dinner, we and the Gophers turned up hard in our new hot tub as I slipped in there to relax. So first day has officially ended, and I got say… this sure is going to be interesting to say the least.

"To the Screaming Gophers!" Cody exclaimed as he brought his drink up in the air.

"To the Screaming Gophers!"

* * *

**Screaming Gophers: Connor, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Noah, Izzy**

**Killer Bass: Duncan, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Eva**

**Ezekiel: {Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Tyler}**

**Courtney: {Duncan, DJ, Harold, Geoff, Ezekiel}**

**22****nd****: Ezekiel**

* * *

**And the Gophers won there first challenge, no big surprise and not a big surprise either for Zeke to get voted off the same as well Eva & Noah when their time comes. When Not Quite Famous rolls around, that when things change. Also, as you saw. Heather & Connor will form a bitter rivalry and trust me, it's going to get heated the further they go into this show. **

**Anyways, that's all the time we have for this chapter, next one is going to be in between this one and The Big Sleep coming up so stayed tune for that.**

**As always, don't forget to review and leave criticisms and I'll see you all next chapter.**


End file.
